


Der erste Kuss

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Der erste Kuss.





	Der erste Kuss

**Author's Note:**

> Kurz und seeeehr kitschig. ;-)

Ob sein Puls überhaupt noch richtig messbar ist? Nun ja, natürlich ist er das, schließlich lebt er ja noch. Unglaublich hoch muss sein Puls sein, denn er ist unglaublich nervös. So viele Jahre hat er auf diesen Moment gehofft und gewartet, und jetzt ist es gleich soweit.  
Er streckt seine zittrige Hand aus, streichelt wiederholt über erhitzte Haut. Nicht nur er zittert, auch der andere. Schön, dass er nicht der Einzige ist, der schrecklich aufgeregt ist. 

Er guckt zu den Lippen und zu den Härchen drumherum. Wie sich der Bart wohl beim Küssen anfühlen wird? Ihn zu streicheln, fühlt sich auf jeden Fall schon einmal sehr sehr gut an, wie er gerade feststellt, das möchte er öfter machen.

Zwei Hände legen sich sanft in seinen Nacken. „Will dich so sehr.”

„Ich dich auch.” _Oh, jetzt wird es ernst!_

Sein Lieblingsaugenpaar kommt immer näher. 

Ihre Nasenspitzen berühren sich, und er fühlt warmen Atem in seinem Gesicht. Sie gucken sich an. Gefühlte Minuten lang.  
Und nun? Wer küsst wen zuerst? Irgendwann grinsen sie beide, und er drückt seine Lippen vorsichtig auf die des anderen, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass der darauf gewartet hat.  
Gut fühlt sich das an; sehr gut.

Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnen sich ihre Münder, und ihre Zungen treffen zum ersten Mal schüchtern aufeinander, berühren sich und spielen ein bisschen miteinander.  
Es fühlt sich so furchtbar gut an.

Als der andere plötzlich anfängt, erst an seiner Unterlippe zu saugen und dann auch noch daran zu knabbern, explodiert etwas in ihm und er kann sich nicht länger beherrschen. 

„Komm her!” Er zieht den anderen rittlings auf seinem Schoss. Gott, er will ihn so sehr. So so so sehr.

Es folgt ein äußerst leidenschaftlicher und inniger Kuss. Ihre Zunge gleiten wieder aneinander entlang, jetzt so gar nicht mehr schüchtern. Sie küssen sich und knutschen ausgiebig.

 

Er lacht leise. 

„Was ist so lustig, Boerne?”, murmelt Thiel lächelnd gegen seinen Mund.

„Dein Bart kitzelt ein wenig beim Küssen.” Bart ist ja eigentlich wirklich viel zu viel gesagt, es sind nur kurze Stoppel, die Thiel bald wieder abrasieren möchte.

„Deiner aber auch!”

„Findest du das schlimm?”

„Nein, schön.”


End file.
